Ilio
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Danny et Steve se retrouvent confrontés a une épreuve diff:- :- :- icile. Mcdanno léger.


_Bon il y a quelqu'un ici qui va certainement reconnaître ce texte, alors ne dis rien ma grande (enfin si tu as une bonne mémoire Lol)_

_« Alors docteur, comment va-t-elle ? »_

_« Son état est stable et nous avons réussi à tout bien remettre en place ! Elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos et qu'elle évite de trop se mettre debout. Un bon traitement et dans une semaine, les douleurs physiques seront bien oubliées. »_

_« Merci docteur ! Nous pouvons aller la voir ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! Première porte à gauche au bout du couloir mais allez-y doucement, elle dort ! »_

Ils avaient tourné en rond dans la salle d'attente pendant presque deux heures, attendant impatiemment et avec appréhension des nouvelles du médecin qui s'occupait de leur petit bébé. Le silence avait régné dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé de bruits de pas. Les deux éprouvaient des remords et de la culpabilité : et s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils profitent de quelques instants, supposés calmes pour s'embrasser passionément ? Et quelle idée aussi avaient-ils eu de laisser la véranda ouverte ainsi que le portail. Comme quoi quelques secondes d'inattention dans une de leurs rares journées de libre pouvaient suffire à totalement changer une vie. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient eu les nouvelles, avant de se diriger vers la salle désignée, les nerfs de Danny finirent par lâcher :

_« Putain, Steve, je t'avais dit de faire gaffe ! Tu ne penses vraiment à rien ! C'est la Navy qui t'a empêché d'avoir un cerveau fonctionnant normalement ? T'imagines ce qui serait arrivé si nous ne nous étions pas séparés ? Je n'arrive pas y croire… J'ai… »_

_« Chut, babe, calmes-toi ! Tout va bien, elle est tirée d'affaire… »_

_« ME CALMER ? ME CALMER ? Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'en as rien à faire ! Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi importante pour toi car tu n'étais pas là le premier jour où je l'ai amené à la maison. »_

_« Danny… »_

_« Ou que ce n'est pas toi qui te relevait souvent la nuit au début quand elle pleurait ! Ou alors tu n'as pas assez évalué le niveau d'attention et d'amour que cela requiert ? »_

_« Danny… »_

_« Ou alors c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée, que nous l'avons adoptée beaucoup trop tôt et que tu n'étais pas totalement prêt à avoir une responsabilité supplémentaire ou que… »_

_« DANNO ! » _

_« QUOI ? »_

Ils avaient hurlés tous les deux, attirant les regards inquiets et soucieux des personnes passant dans le couloir. Ils leur adressèrent un petit signe d'excuse et le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce. Lentement et prudemment, ayant peur de se faire repousser violemment, Steve s'approcha de son conjoint tentant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer.

_« Ne me touches pas ! »_

Il repoussa presque violemment ses mains et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à faire face à son beau brun. Reprenant son souffle quelques secondes, il finit par se retourner de nouveau. Le silence était à couper au couteau ! Mais quand il vit les yeux embués de larmes du Seal, il se mit à regretter ses paroles. Il y avait été fort ! C'était injuste, totalement injuste de sa part, surtout qu'il avait répondu avec plaisir à ce baiser, mais sa colère avait dominé tout le reste et il s'en voulait énormément.

_« Excuses-moi babe ! Excuses-moi, je ne pensais pas du tout à ce que j'ai dit. J'ai… Je suis vraiment trop impulsif des fois ! »_

_« Je… Je te pardonne, Danny ! Mais la prochaine fois, surveilles mieux tes propos, tu m'as fait mal là ! Tu sais très bien que j'y tiens autant que toi à notre petite puce ! »_

_« Je sais, je sais… Et je m'en excuse ! Oh pardon, pardon mon amour ! »_

Le blond se colla contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine et laissant échapper enfin les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir depuis tout à l'heure. Steve, après un petit moment d'hésitation, l'entoura tendrement de ses bras. Ils pleurèrent ainsi pendant ce qui leur semblait de très longues minutes, s'excusant mutuellement avant de trouver la force de quitter ces bras réconfortants. Passant leurs doigts sous leurs paupières, essuyant là les quelques relents présents, ils s'accordèrent enfin un petit sourire.

_« Et si on allait la voir maintenant ? »_

_« Oui je veux bien ! »_

Main dans la main après un dernier tendre baiser, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. La vision qu'ils eurent finit de les rassurer. Même avec la fatigue et ses blessures dissimulées sous des bandages, elle semblait heureuse de voir ses deux papas.

_« Eh ma belle, comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur à tous les deux ! »_

La femelle bouvier bernois de cinq mois poussait quelques gémissements plaintifs mais parvint à laisser échapper des aboiements joyeux, montrant qu'elle aimait toujours ses maîtres et que les blessures se guérissent toujours avec le temps, même quand un chauffeur dingue se trouve sur votre passage. Ses deux maîtres en étaient la preuve même aujourd'hui : les douleurs physiques que Danny avait du subir à cause de son grand crétin n'étaient rien comparées à l'amour qui lui était offert en retour…

_Fin…_


End file.
